Differences
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: Rommie changes her hair style: this explains why.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, or Id keep Harper all to my self the good people at Tribune and firework productions own the Andromeda universe.  
  
Authors note: I was just so annoyed that Rommie's hair changed just like that with not even a second glance from anyone that I wrote this fic to explain why. This is the first Fan fic I have ever written so please be kind and review even if it's just to say don't give up the day job. The address for feedback is trekgirl@onetel.net.uk once again I beg for feedback so please R&R.  
  
Differences  
  
Rommie stood in front of the mirror studying her appearance her holo self flashed into existence and smirked at her commenting on her vainness, but vanished before Rommie could argue with her; she had to contend with things like this all the time arguing with herself!  
  
Rommie was essentially the same as her ship self, and holo self, but also different as well, as her android self she was separate to the ship, yet also one of the same. When ever she was away from the ship on her return she would upload all relevant data to her ship self, but some things she experienced there was no need to fill memory space with, so she didn't upload those facts, they remained solely within her. There were also some things that Rommie wanted to keep private to her self like the events that transpired at the banquet last night, to celebrate the Aquarian's joining of the commonwealth. As it was a formal event Rommie had dressed in a long black velvet evening gown, with a red rose detail down the front, which she had taken great care choosing much to the amusement of her other self's who could not understand her dilemma over what to wear. Even when she tried explaining that she must look her best to present a good image of the ship. At the Banquet an rather unfortunate thing happened in that Rommie tripped up on her dress, and fell landing in a less than flattering position right in front of all the Aquarian diplomats. No this was one event Rommie would not be uploading to her ship self. These things that only she knew combined with the more sophisticated emotional programming that Harper had given her avatar made her unique from her other self's.  
  
In an effort to accentuate these differences she had decided to change her appearance as her ship self or holo self she always appeared the same, as she already wore different outfits (well it not like she could wear the same thing all the time) she decided to change her hair. As she stood in front of the mirror for the dosenth time today she debated whether to ask Becka for assistance, as she had Nano bots that could change her hair in a instance she thought she might provide some good advice. In the end though she decided that this was something she must do her self it was after all supposed to be an assertion of her individuality, so she searched though her databases looking at various styles; she decided that she wanted something a little different to stand out, unlike her plain image she had chosen as her ship self.  
  
Rommie finally settled on a style with bright blue streaks, again she considered calling Becka or Trance to help her, maybe even Harper but the thought of surprising them with her new 'do' was more appealing so she set to work dying it her self, she couldn't wait to see Harper's reaction to her new hair style but she hoped he would approve as his opinion mattered greatly to her. She decided she would show him first if he did not like it she could always change it back before she further embarrassed herself.  
  
An hour later Rommie was again standing in front of the mirror admiring her hair wondering if this was a little too different; would Dylan approve? What if Harper was upset she had not consulted him first? Finally she pulled together the courage to show her new style to everyone, even her ship self was unaware of the change as she had blocked her sensors so she could not talk herself out of this.  
  
As she had decided before she went to Harper first carefully checking that the path was clear before she set out. As it turns out Harper loved her new style when she walked in he was then apparently speechless, a new state for Harper she thought, she was about to call for Trance when he regained enough composure to say, "wow Rom Doll look at you" and give her a big Harper brand smile.  
  
Satisfied with Harpers approval she went up to command deck where the rest of the crew were; on arrival Dylan, Becka, Trance and even Tyr looked at her taken aback Tyr was the first to recover he stated 'ship you have blue hair' a rather obvious thing for a Neitzschean to point out. Dylan still looked shocked. Upon sensing the commotion her holo self flicked into existence on the bridge and seeing her actually stared at her in open- mouthed horror. After making small talk with the crew for a bit hearing their opinions she headed back to her quarters, the instant the doors closed her ship self and holo self both sprang to life in front of her yelling what the hell did she think shed done? Such an image was not one of a High guard officer. Though her ship self was trying to hide it she sensed that she was upset that Rommie had decided to change her appearance from that of her ship and holo self. Rommie just smiled she had finally set herself apart from her other self's and they would just have to get used to it. Once gain Rommie stared at her reflection in the mirror with a smile before engaging sleep mode to charge up overnight.  
  
By Claire Williams trekgirl@onetel.net.uk 


End file.
